A Light in the Darkness
by Futuremrsstefansalvatore
Summary: Edward is suicidal, he is placed in a specialized Suicide Prevention program. Bella and Jasper run the program. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett are a few of the other patients placed in the program.
1. Chapter 1

**A Light In The Darkness**

**Edward POV**

**Chapter 1 – ER Visit**

I was strapped to the hospital gurney, my mom was getting sick of these trips to the ER. My wrists were bandaged and my mom was signing the papers to have me admitted as a patient. In-Patient therapy, because she's sick of my suicidal attempts. My dad left because he couldn't handle it. He was such a fuckin' Pussy. I don't date, because I hate my life, simple as that. My life is nothing but a crock of shit, why would I want to keep living? I haven't found a viable reason to live, and until I do, I'll keep doing shit like this. I know a lot of people feel this way and WANT to get help, but I'm not one of them. I'm being forced to do this shit against my will.

The curtain slid open and a gorgeous brown haired beauty walked in to join us. FUCK ME! Damn, now that might just be reason enough to become an admitted patient and get better. She was gorgeous, drop-dead-fuck-me-on-the-gurney-now-gorgeous. My jeans got tighter in response and my imagination ran wild. She walked over to my mother and held out her hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. My name is Bella Swan, I'll be advising your son during his 8-week treatment." She said sweetly as my mom shook her hand. Fuck, I'd live here forever if it meant being with her, I'd willingly sign up for every program Bella had to attend, too.

"Miss Swan, it's lovely to meet you. Can I ask how old you are? It's not an insult, of course, it's just that, you seem, very young." My mom asked.

"No, of course, not. I'm 19, I skipped 2 years of high school and graduated from Princeton during the summer." Bella smiled.

"Smart girl," Mom mused.

"Yes, well, thank you," Bella turned to me, looking me up and down. "How many attempts has he had?" She turned back to my mom.

"This is his 6th visit to the ER, this month, alone." My mom glared at me as she spoke.

"Yes, he's definitely perfect for my new program. I created the _Live Your Life _program we run here, the very program, Edward here, is about to be enrolled in." Bella said without looking at me.

"Well, I packed a bag of his things–"

"That wasn't really necessary, Mrs. Cullen. Less distractions means more progress." Bella cut her off. I suddenly wasn't so sure I wanted to be in the program anymore. Bella fixed her brown eyes on mine, seriously. I'd settle for a kiss at this point.

It just wasn't fair.

"Let's get one thing straight, now shall we?" She paused and got in my face. "Fun time is over, as of now, you are all alone, visitors aren't allowed while you're in the program. This program is your new life, for the next 8 weeks, you're MY bitch." She growled.

"Mrs. Cullen, say goodbye to your son, I promise you in 8 weeks, he'll never try to commit suicide again." Bella said, calmly.

My mom gave me a kiss on the head before leaving me alone with the Bella Swan, the gorgeous brown haired beauty, who not only turned me on, but scared me to death. It was right after my mom left that Bella called a big guy into the room. I think his name was Marcus. She ordered him to put me with_ All The Other Suicidal_ _Teens_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - New Friends**

**~2 Hours Later~**

I am right now in a basement, in some sort of a prison cell, I think. I honestly feel like a caged animal. There are dozens of teens down here with me. I can't stop staring at the girl across from me. Across the little walk-way from me is a girl dressed in gothic/punk clothes; a black tank-top, purple corset, purple and black plaid, pleated mini-skirt, ripped-up fishnet stockings and matching combat boots. Her long black hair has streaks of purple, running through it. She's also got a few piercings, one in her nose, one on each eyebrow and a couple pairs of 'Snake Bites' on her lips. She's cute, but not at all my type.

"Yo!" She called and pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked, slightly scared.

"Yes, you, who else?" She scoffed.

I didn't answer.

"You're new, right?" She asked after a minute.

I just nodded.

"Dude, come on, talk." She threw her hands up in frustration.

"Yes, I'm new. Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Because, you and I could be friends. I'm Anastasia, but everyone calls me Alice or Ali. If you know what's good for you, you'll never call me Anastasia." She growled.

"Hi Alice, I'm Edward." I said, honestly.

"There's a few more people in here you should know about." She pointed next to me with a chipped black fingernail, where a giant bear of a guy was sleeping. He was dressed in a tee shirt, black jeans and combat boots, his black hair had dark blue streaks in it.

"That's Emmett McCarty, he's the one guy nobody here ever messes with, especially not Bella and Jasper." She said, dismissively.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked.

"Bella's older brother, he helps her run this program." She then pointed to another cell, this one beside her.

"That's Rosalie Hale, but everyone just calls her Rose, she's dating Emmett, the one next to you." The girl had blonde hair and violet-blue eyes. She was wearing a strapless blue-plaid dress, that cut off mid-thigh with a pair of black combat boots. The blonde girl waved and I waved back. She was pretty, but still, not at all my type.

"What's your story?" I demanded.

"Me, I kinda have the hots for Jasper. Just like you seem to have the hots for Bella." She sighed.

"I don't have the hots for Bella." I growled.

"Yes, you do. She kinda has a small thing for you, too. But, she'll never admit it to her brother or co-workers." Alice scoffed.

"How the fuck do you know this?" I demanded.

"I've been down here for at least 2 weeks now, learning new information and studying people is kinda my thing." She winked.

"What about the other two? Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked.

"Emmett is a meaty MOFO, his thing is simply protecting his friends from harm. Rose is..." She trailed off, turning to look at Rosalie, sitting in her own 'cell' beside her. Rosalie huffed.

"What Ali means is that I'm outspoken, independent and unique. I guess you could call me a socialite in the most indirect sense. I don't like being bossed around, but I do however, like being the boss. And as far as Emmett, he's a protector more than anything, protects his friends and family above himself, but if you're in tight with him, he's mostly a big softy." Rose smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Eddie." A new voice grumbled. I looked to my left, Emmett was awake and staring at me.

"Girls, is he cool or what?" He asked Ali and Rose.

"He's cool, he's officially a rzrbck." Alice chirped.

"Um, razorback?" I asked, confused.

"Not razorback, r-z-r-b-c-k, rzrbck. It's our group name. Our group of _doomed teens_, as Jasper so eloquently puts it. See each of us is divided into a group of four teens, we do all the suicide prevention training and lessons in our group. Emmett and I brainstormed over the idea before Rose even got sent here. If you're with us, just say so." Alice smiled.

"Ok, I'm with you." I nodded.

"Great. You should know that Bella will be taking you for an evaluation later tonight." Emmett said in a bored tone. He looked across the walk-way to Rosalie and grinned.

"Hey, baby, watcha thinkin' bout me over there." He asked her.

"It's very inappropriate to say out-loud." Rose winked.

This was going to be a very interesting hospital stay, I could already tell.


End file.
